1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dye transfer image process using photosensitive articles comprising vapor-deposited colorant layers on a substrate and a radiation sensitive resist layer over the colorant layer. The invention further relates to processes using such photosensitive articles having a metal layer which is preferably included in the photosensitive articles.
In particular, the present invention relates to a dye transfer image process with an imageable article having at least one vapor-deposited colorant layer on the surface of a substrate. The substrate may or may not already have a metal or other radiation absorbing layer present on the surface where the colorant is vapor-deposited. The radiation sensitive layer is first imagewise exposed to radiation that will alter the solubility and/or dye vapor permeability of the layer and the dye is transferred in imagewise fashion through the layer either with or without etching of the layer in the fashion of photoresists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Colorants, such as dyes and pigments, are used in a wide variety of imaging procedures to provide optical density for viewable images. Such widely diverse technologies as color photography, diazonium salt coupling, lithographic and relief printing, dye-bleach imaging, leuco-dye oxidation, sublimation transfer of dyes and photoresistive imaging systems all may use dyes and pigments to form the viewable optical densities. Examples of some of these types of technologies may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,637, 3,671,236, 4,307,182, 4,262,087, 4,230,789, 4,212,936, 4,336,323 and the like. In all of these systems, the colorant is present in the imageable article within a carrier medium such as a solvent or polymeric binder. In the transfer of dyes by sublimation, it has generally been only the final image that consists of essentially pure dye on a receptor sheet. Each of these various imaging technologies has its various benefits and handicaps as measured by their respective complexity, consistency, image quality, speed, stability and expense.
Dyes have been vapor deposited for a number of different purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,541 deposits organic protective layers onto vapor-deposited metal layers. Amongst the organic materials deposited are Rhodamine B and phthalocyanine, a dye and a pigment. These materials are not described as actively involved in any imaging process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,256 shows image transfer processes using vapor deposited organic materials, including dyes, where the transfer is made by stripping the image off a substrate with an adhesive film. The reference also discloses the use of dyes under a vapor-coated metal layer to enhance radiation absorption, but does not use a photoresist layer with the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,126 irradiates a dye layer (which may have been vapor-deposited) to oxidize or otherwise decolorize the dye and leave an image which can then be transferred to a receptor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,884 discloses an image transfer process wherein a layer of organic coloring material is irradiated to color, discolor or fade the material so that the remaining dye image can be transferred by heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,285 discloses an image transfer process wherein a dye and a light-sensitive diazide sulfonic acid derivative are contemporaneously vapor-deposited to form a light sensitive system.